1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a midsole construction for a shoe, more particularly to a midsole construction with a resilient shock-absorbing block within a heel portion of a midsole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoe, especially a sport shoe, is provided with an air bulb or a liquid block embedded in the shoe sole for providing shock-absorbing and resilient effects. However, because the configurations of the air bulb and the liquid block do not fit the user's foot, a satisfactory feeling of comfort cannot be obtained when treading on the same. Moreover, the air bulb or the liquid block may move away from its proper location when the user jumps up and down, thereby causing injury to the user's heel.